User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 22)
watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=aBt8fN7mJNg Hey Peoplez! Welcome to Le Chapter 22 of Forever Young! This chapter is going to be in Regular paragraphs, (I was rushed on the last chapter) ---- "He...He..." "He....?" "HE KISSED VERONICA!!" Rachie stressed as Drew held her. Abby looked at Jennifer, "So....What are we going to do here?" Abby asked, "Well, Don't you live at Mutt House? I can't risk the police coming here..." Jennifer shook Abby, Holly was sleeping in one of the bedrooms. "So...You want ME to leave?" Abby asked. "Yes." Jennifer said. "I understand..." Abby opened the door and looked at Jennifer, "Give Holly a kiss for me!" Abby smiled and left the house. Jennifer plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Apparently, There had been a missing report for Jennifer Wilde,Ryder Lynn,and Holly Wilde-Lynn. At the moment, Jennifer knew the police would find her right then and there. Bethany realized she was sleeping in....Dirt. "Where am I?!" Bethany groaned. "You're awake!" A Girl with Chestnut hair said. "W-W-W-Who the hell are you?" Bethany asked, "I'm Evangeline Williamson!" Evangeline flipped her hair and smiled. "......Why am I here?" Bethany asked. "I found you covered in dirt when I found you, So....I decided to take you to my room!" Evangeline said. "How did you find me-Omg....Izzy...Theresa....WHERE ARE THEY!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" Bethany panicked. "Izzy?Theresa?I found you in dirt....I don't even know who they are..." Evangeline said. "Eddie, What in the world am I gonna do with...Michael?" Bree asked, "Well-" Eddie was cut off by Michael having enough strength to stab Eddie in the back and push Bree further in the woods. Bree screamed and Eddie rolls further in the woods, "MICHAEL!!" Abby runs to Michael. "ABBY!" Michael realized Abby's Ombre Hair, "I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" Abby said, "RUN!" Michael picked Abby up and ran away. "PUT ME DOWN!" Abby kicked Michael and she fell off his back. "See?! That's what you get!" Michael stuck his tongue out, "Ugh, Where are we going-Oh my god....What happened to your back?" Abby noticed the stabbed area on Michael's Back. "Bree stabbed me." Michael tried to ignore the subject. "WOAH She's here?!" Abby asked. "Yeah-" "Stand Still and let me heal you." Abby said. "No Abby! We have to get going or we're gonna die!" Michael looked at Abby, "PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Abby asked. ' ' "NO." Michael yelled, Abby jumped in Michael's way, "Out the way!" Michael was annoyed, "Never!" Abby giggled. "Fine, We'll do this my way." Michael picks Abby up and carries her. "GET-PUT-PUT ME DOWN!!!" Abby kicked which made Michael lose grip of Abby but he was still holding her (losing grip as in making her slip off his back). The two took a pause. Michael looked in Abby's eyes and Abby did the same. Abby leaned in and so did Michael, But Michael kissed Abby. ' '''Drew made Rachie her favorite beverage, which happened to be....Hot Chocolate. "How'd you know Hot Chocolate was my favorite winter beverage?" Rachie half smiled at Drew, "Every Girl loves Hot chocolate!" Drew smiled, "Not True!" Rachie giggled. "Well Apparently it's a trend in my family!" Drew softly punched Rachie in her arm, "Ow!" Rachie punches Drew back and hides in the laundry room. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Drew runs after Rachie in the Laundry Room, Drew knew Rachie's weakness, Which was tickling. "Gicchi Gicchi Goo!" Drew teased Rachie as he tickled her, "NO NOT THE TICKLING-HAHAHAHLOLOLKLFLDSJGJSD" Rachie cracked up. Drew looked in Rachie's eyes, Rachie's giggle was sweet and soft.Though Rachie wasn't paying attention to Drew's stare she was giggling, But Drew made his move and kissed Rachie. ' 'That was the moment...Drew kissed Rachie and Abby kissed Michael.. ' ' ' ' ' '''"WOAH" Bianca and Marie walked in on Drew and Rachie in the Laundry Room, "Drew, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Rachie slaps Drew. "S-S-S-S-Sorry...." Drew stuttered and ran out. "Well....Looks like the kiss was.....good.." Marie poked Rachie. "Mhmm!" Bianca giggled, "Aren't you supposed to be at Hathor House Bianca?!" Rachie asked, "Yeah....But it's a free country and I happen to be spending a few days here!" Bianca smiled and chewed her gum. "So...We know you've been waiting for this moment, What was the kiss like?!" Marie asked. "Why is that your business?" Rachie turned around and played with the laundry in the basket. "Dude, it's obvious. DREW LIKES YOU!" Bianca looked out the Laundry Room Door. ---- The Mystery Continues....On....^ Forever Young! Okay, We have a new Character who's name is Evangeline Williamson, My Suspicions are that Evangeline is Patriica's daughter....Hmm Who knows...Rachie and Drew kissed!!! JAOFLJAGFGDHGJSDJKJ DREWCHIE FEELS!!! And ABBY AND MICHAEL KISSED MICABBY FEELS!! (Yeah I ship Micabby...) AKFJDS,FSALGHSH But...What happens next on Forever Young? Comment what your theories are,Follow for more mystery and drama, and Like for more. Category:Blog posts